Today's News/Archive 6
Archives *I *II *III *IV *V Notable Dates * All of March will be known as Hinata Hyuga Month!!! Please leave comments at the talk page only. March 15th, 2009 Hello, everyone, things are going on pretty well. I would love more contestants in Contest: E-Rank Jutsu. But if you don't have time, I understand. As I look, back, this wiki has improved so much since when I first saw it. Keep it up everyone! We are a great Naruto Fanon Community!. Tornaments are looking pretty good. I would love to participate, but just can't find the time. Article of the day is Five Barrier: Illusion Seal Technique by Uchiha, Kogone. Thank you. ~Welcome to ! Kakashi Namikaze(side-story) (talk | ) 12:07, 15 March 2009 (UTC) March 9th, 2009 Rasengan888 is back! Read his userpage of why... First things first! The Rank of Sannin Tournament has been upheld for two weeks since I wasn't here for that reason of long time! Second, I made a new article, Voting for a New Tournament! Put your own character and sign off the listing as a ballot. Then, I will count off, all right!? Good to be back! Good day everyone =p -- Rasengan888 (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 19:03, 9 March 2009 (UTC) March 1st, 2009 Nothing much, keep up the good work and also, im proud to say that i've taken the liberty of constructing a Chatbox for this wiki. It'll be a way for poeple to communitcate by other way then Mails and will be a place of anime discussion, below is the url http://ichiinu.chatango.com/ Thanks, and have a good day ^_^ --Seireitou 00:54, 2 March 2009 (UTC) February 28th, 2009 Not much to report. I'd just like to say that I want everyone to remember one thing- this is first and foremost a wiki. Not a roleplaying site. True we allow roleplaying. But what I'm trying to get at is gauge your power against canon characters instead of fanon characters. As we have all seen from gauging against other fanon characters, this leads to overpowered characters- the last thing we need, really. Also, I know it's a bit early to be calling whether or not she's dead yet, but due to her heroic actions, Hinata will be the character of the month for March. Unless there are any objections, I mean. --Mewshuji 19:54, 28 February 2009 (UTC) February 25th, 2009 Well, we're getting closer and closer to finishing the plan for Narutofanon, and I hope you're all ready for it. First off, if anybody has any suggestions to the system of featured articles (otherwise known as FA), go to either my or Dubtiger's talk page. Next, if you have any major problems or minor tweaks to the site's administration or workings, go to my talk page and tell me clearly and as thoroughly as possible what you need/want. When it boils down to it, it really depends on the regular user. So I need your opinion! Finally, I still need two more admins to be the news writers! Please talk to me on my talk page, or go to Dubtiger, even go to Mewshuji or Seireitou, just get the application in! I hope you have a good time her on the site, and I hope good stuff is being written. signing out, --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 18:25, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Glad to see the site is finally stopping its sitting on its laurels and doing something to fix it. If there's any way I can help out, let me know on my talk page. Also, if you all have been keeping up with the manga... a certain event has conspired that has left me quite devestated. Frankly, I don't like it. Not one bit. For those of you who have not read the chapter yet, believe me, you will be in shock and in awe by this plot twist. Shocked. And. In. Awe. --Mewshuji 13:23, 26 February 2009 (UTC) February 19th, 2009 Okay, here's the lowdown on the major reforms going on: We are currently in the process of putting up new regulations on the content of the wiki, and I need a few willing admins for certain positions. Dubtiger is helping out, and I thank him for that, and there are others who are already in positions for managing the new system. Right now, I need two more news casters, one for the RP news(which is about current RPs and tournament RPs) and the content caster(who will talk about the newest, most popular, and the best content currently on the site). Sign up on my talk page, and I'll get more provisions on the regulations article if need be. --Cold hard steel 21:05, 19 February 2009 (UTC) February 17th, 2009 Not sure if you all noticed- we have a new user. We have had one for a while now...: *User:By kenzo Make sure to make her feel welcome... yeah, I'm being a bit biased because she's my bestie but, whatevs... Mewshuji 13:44, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Also, I the founder, is making a return to watch over things happening at Naruto Fanon (after being pointed out a few things from a friend). --Dubtiger 15:33, 17 February 2009 (UTC) This wiki has become I garbage bin for any naruto fan with a can of sprite, a bag of Doritos and a half way decent idea.... sigh for those of you looking for quality I am deeply sorry. And as for Sereitou well you are one of the big contributors to the mess for the love of god it isn't all about YOU!!!!!! Blackemo1 21:02, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Okay, everyone, listen up. First of all, Mewshuji, its not my fault that many of the articles i help with are all in the editor's sidebar. Well, you are basicly saying that since im not lazy like you or others who show up for 30 minutes a day, i should be yelled at? Are you an idiot, many others are there too and i just help out, is that a crime? Also, to Blackemo, i never once said that Seireitou Hyuga is the main character here, i have NEEEEEEEVER said that or implied that, he may be strong and he is always in development, tell me if thats a crime to always be working on a character. And another thing, this wiki has not become garbage, are you meerly saying that because its not the same wiki anymore? Well, that was bound to happen, many things in life are always in development and in evolution, okay! --Seireitou 21:14, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Uhhh...this has turned into an arguement more than the News... To Blackemo1: Look, I know Sei can be somewhat of a godmod and spotlight grabber (No offense, Sei). But he holds a point in being a major contributer. If he spell checked his articles, and even changed them around to make more sense, it would be better. To Dubtiger: Thanks for coming back. I think we can use your help. Narutokurosaki547 21:20, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Yay, Dantman is coming! Anyway, I must enter this conversation. The wiki is not garbage, it just go to the point where all of the ninja stuff got boring and people just went to other means of getting strong to inflate their egos. Sei is the main spotlight grabber, I will say that, and yes it just seems that he is the one on the tool bar (might want to find the best articles on the wiki and actually put them on there, and search all of them) that would encourage every user of the tool bar-I'm looking at new users- to look at his articles. Now, this says two things, not necessarily at the same time, or at different times: 1. Sei is an attention hog, and needs to either tone down his role or leave(yes, that sounded mean, and it's the radical way of saying things) or 2. new people need to be welcomed into the wiki more prominently and there should be a total overhaul for techs and characters, with massive editing and erasure of certain characters that rely on things other than ninjutsu(yes, this is also an extremist view, but it would fix everything completely). So, if you have any problems or suggestions, get to work on a sort of wiki wide code or something. So there. --Cold hard steel 22:17, 17 February 2009 (UTC) The one thing that this wiki needs, above all else, is a Featured Article system set up. That should force people to start thinking outside the box and churn out higher quality articles, since it is an honor to have your own work displayed on the front page of the wiki. --Dubtiger 00:50, 19 February 2009 (UTC) February 12th, 2009 Eh, slow week... like every week. Either new way-too-powerful characters with zero personality keep popping up or nothing happens, I guess... wish there was a way to bring back the good old days... Ah, well, I digress. Because of lack of interest, the Valkyrie tournament has had its entries closed. I'll send a message to all entrants within the end of the week. (Oi! I am forgetful, oki?! v_v) Also, MAKE SURE YOU PUT UP SOME CHARACTERS FOR CYBERWEASEL'S FANFICTION. It's a wonderful idea, I think, and the fact I'm one of the only ones interested appalls me. I think that's it. ... oh yeah, we need a new CotM... hmmm... *pulls a name out of a hat* Kabuto. February is Kabuto Yakushi month, all month.... yay... --Mewshuji 15:51, 12 February 2009 (UTC) And call me a conspiracy theorist, but I have a conspiracy theoracy... (e-cookie to anyone knows why I said "theoracy" instead of "theory". Hint: "Show me your news!") I believe that, slowly but surely, Sereitou is making his own character out to be the main character of this wiki. Need proof? Look at the "Editor's Pick" on the sidebar... I mean, if only one or two of those articles were there, I wouldn't bat an eye at, but the fact every single one that shows up without clicking on "more" has to do with Sereitou in some way... makes me pretty suspicious... no offense meant to him, of course, but... I'd just like to point that out to you all. --Mewshuji 16:39, 12 February 2009 (UTC) February 9th 2009 Hello everyone. I'm just announcing the kick off of the Dragonball AF Fanon Wiki. It's a place to create a character and start an RP in our own Dragonball series. Anyone interested, come and invite others. It'll be fun. Ten Tailed Fox 03:07, 9 February 2009 (UTC) We also have a new link to this site http://tinyurl.com/naruto-fanon --Evan6789 06:08, 9 February 2009 (UTC) February 4th, 2009 I have found the solution to our little dilemma- a new tag. I'll unveil it after I'm done tagging articles. Until then, feel free to guess what it is. --Mewshuji 13:16, 4 February 2009 (UTC) February 3rd, 2009 Not much today... except for a rant... We have a lot of brilliant minds on this wiki: BlackEmo, Namikaze, CyberWeasel... there are quite a few more too. As for the articles they did not write, well... I'm sure you all have noticed certain articles are a bit.. out of place? No, no, I don't mean the rapper-ninja articles, for at least those have some humor value. I at least think they were made to be humorous... no, no, I mean the countless Kage-level characters with well over 30 A-Rank jutsu. Let's be honest with ourselves: would there really be anyone other than Naruto and MAYBE Sasuke in the Narutoverse to surpass the Fourth Hokage, powerwise? I should hope not, this is Naruto, not Dragonball Z. Now, I'm not saying you need to curb your imagination, but instead of making Goku in different bodies ... try making an interesting character, with a good personality and an even better backstory. We don't care if he or she's powerful. We want to be able to like him or her. I am trying to think of a remedy to seperate the "good" articles from the ones that need improvement...until then, I plead of you, heed my words. :[ --Mewshuji 18:32, 3 February 2009 (UTC) You are right Mewshuji this fanon has gone to crap! When I first started this thing after Dubtiger I thought it would be great but now we are dealing with 30 million Uchihas, ridiculous jutsus, and freaking GOD MODDERS (and I'm not mentioning names but the character's name starts with an S and his page is the longest thing on the site!!!!). This is no longer a fanon, instead of making inspiring ideas it has become a trash heap for anyone with a pulse and the crazy idea to put 200 million abilities into one character. True I'm not perfect and I need work but at least others like myself aren't just putting crap on the site. "RANT OVER" Please people don't let this fanon suck more and produce more mindless junk. Blackemo1 19:02, 3 February 2009 (UTC) February 2nd, 2009 *Please check out Contest: Art for Kokuangyo Tengu *That's pretty much it... Article of the day: Haifeiru --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 02:18, 3 February 2009 (UTC) January 29th, 2009 Sorry I haven't been on for a long time but I come here every now and then. * I see we have too many Uchiha characters so let us cease them for a while and focus on something else like Hyuga or a new clan you made. One of the worse things of a good Fanon wiki is having too much of one thing and very little of another. The same goes for the Male characters and the Kages and Jonins; too many of them. * We are reaching the end of Kakashi Hatake month and so finish up those Hatake artcles. * Also I have been thinkng of another contest. See Contest: E-Rank Jutsu for details. * Article of the day is Lightning Hound. ~Welcome to ! Kakashi Namikaze(side-story) (talk | ) 12:54, 29 January 2009 (UTC) January 21st, 2009 I wanted to invite people to join Bleach Fan Fiction, please join! Blackemo1 15:38, 21 January 2009 (UTC) January 20th, 2009 I know its late for news but you are getting it anyways! lol * Lets say congrats to our new President Barack Obama!!! (please don't hate on him just live with it). * I'm announcing that due to the enormous ammount of influence Zukia Tojiro has on the Naruto Fanon Site I have decided to continue with my character. Start reading the Origin story people it will explain the creation of the tailed beast, Zukia's exile and a bunch more. So comment on it so i can get some good feedback ok? * Oh and as far as the Uchiha's go..... STOP MAKING SO MANY!!!!!!! IT'S SO ANNOYING TO READ 1,000 UCHIHA PAGES!!!!! Blackemo1 20:52, 20 January 2009 (UTC) January 18th, 2009 No real news, except to remember to sign up for my female character only tournament. So... I'd like to ask you all to STOP MAKING UCHIHAS. Or, at least, Uchihas who survived the massacre. Sasuke was supposed to be the only one who survived besides Itachi and Madara. No exceptions. Also, please, please, please... NO MORE UBERSTRONG characters. I will note on the talk page if I feel a character is too strong. While, yes, many ninja will be rather strong, even Kakashi level, I really think it's a bad idea to have characters so strong they would need to have the entire population of the rest of the Five Great Nations to take them down. Also, we already have several established Byakugan/Sharingan combos. Fact is, they really shouldn't exist- Kishimoto himself said if a Hyuuga and an Uchiha had a kid, they'd have Sharingan in one eye and Byakugan in the other, not have Byakurigan or Shyuragan or whatever. Nothing irks me more than to see articles that defy established canon. I'd also like to give kudos to the writer of Brock Lee. Nice Parody piece... I assume it wasn't written to be serious a least...Mewshuji 06:12, 18 January 2009 (UTC) January 16th, 2009 Its been a longtime since I have been here guys! Anyway I would like to inform the other admins that I will not be on here as much due to me being an Administrator on Bleach Fanon. please understand that I am sorry. The good news is that the site looks great and there are lots of articles here. Though I would like to point out that GODMODDING is a big no no. I know we all own a strong character or two but we need a balance otherwise its just a bunch of crap. If you need me I will still be checking my page for messages. Also Admins you need to make a Character of the Month I personally want Kakashi month due to his death but thats just me >_< Blackemo1 14:56, 16 January 2009 (UTC) January 13, 2009 No real news today either... I don't like being a nag, but there are a few other things I wanna point out in regarding to posting images. For one, when putting an image in an infobox, DO NOT MAKE IT A THUMBNAIL. Instead, shrink the image to a proper size by adding 200px, like this: Image:IMAGENAME.JPG | 200px This will remove the thumbnail box that makes the image look all icky in the infobox, but keep the image at a proper size. In regards to characters, remember that, for the most part, you shouldn't use images of already existing Naruto characters, as images for your characters. Not only will this lead to confusion from users, it should, in theory, leave the characters confused as well at seeing double. While there have been no problems in the field of improper pictures, remember to keep everything you post in regards to pictures PG-13 at the most. --Mewshuji 13:17, 13 January 2009 (UTC)-- January 12, 2009 I just want to remind people of a few things... mostly on the subject of characters. Remember, while we all want to own a strong character or two, we can't afford to if we want this wiki to fit into "fanon" rather than COMPLETE "fanfiction", unless we make 10 weak or average-leveled characters at the same time. Also, try to refrain from using hard-to-learn signature moves, such as Rasengan and Chidori. For example, while it is believable one could learn Striking Shadow Snakes or Primary Lotus on their own, due to their simplicity, Twin Snake Sacrifice Jutsu and opening the 8 gates should be considerably harder to learn and should only be known by a few. Also, when making jutsu, if they are superbly powerful, attempt to make them fair by giving them a drawback. For example, using an M. Sharingan makes the user blind over time, and Lightning BLade can only be used... three times a day, IIRC? Mewshuji 14:00, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Also, click on my userpage if you want to know the best tips to make custom-made characters and jutsus. --Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 20:03, 12 January 2009 (UTC) January 11, 2009 Here's the news: * Naruto Omega RP: Fade to Black, I Call Your Name has started. * Rank of Sannin Tournament has started, so join up. That's all I can think of, so see ya. Narutokurosaki547 23:33, 11 January 2009 (UTC) January 3, 2009 Yo everybody happy new year And after that here's the news: *Shinobi World Tournament is still a go'in. *Check out Naruto Omega RP: Fade to Black, I Call Your Name Discussion *And I guess after that there's not much else... 'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 01:20, 4 January 2009 (UTC) December 29, 2008 Well it's nearing the end of the year...so much has happened... Anyways, here's today's news: *Shinobi World Tournament is still going *A new article called Naruto Fanon Abridged: The Series has been made. This is really a collection of parodies of some characters. Feel free to add a story or whatever *Articles of the Day: **Kagirinaigan **Akira Kaname **Matsu Sonokuma Have a Happy New Year! Narutokurosaki547 17:23, 29 December 2008 (UTC) December 25, 2008 Hey, Echo here It's Christmas, and I bet everyone is enjoying their gifts or company right now. Noy much else to say, aside from one important thing. If you have a character registered in the Shinobi World Tournament, please update their matches, because it has began. Enjoy Christ's birth, and have a Merry Christmas, Echo Uchiha December 24, 2008 Hello, its me Seireitou Yay! Its Christmas Eve! Please visit Naruto Omega RP: Fade to Black, I Call Your Name Discussion There are some talks for a Christmas Special Roleplay! --Seireitou 19:02, 24 December 2008 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!...Eve... Anyways, good to see that there are a lot of people on the Fanon today. Today's News: * More detail on articles needed. * Keep on writing I got nothing else, and I'll leave the Articles of the Day to Ten Tailed Fox or someone more capable. Narutokurosaki547 19:34, 24 December 2008 (UTC) December 23rd, 2008 Echo here, not much going on today. It's Christmas Eve-Eve, and I've already heard way to many Christmas songs. Remember to receive joy by giving, and to give thanks when you receive. I guess it's still Anko month so keep up with those articles. Also, everyone please remember that your votes are important on the Fanon Character Stat Voting page, as they will decide every character's status on terms of quality and skill. Have a great Christmas, Echo Uchiha 22:03, 23 December 2008 (UTC) December 22nd, 2008 Again, not much happening today. Just have fun, and MAKE ARTICLES ABOUT ANKOW-SAMA-CHAN-HIME... ... *cough* Yeah... Signing out, Mewshuji 20:36, 22 December 2008 (UTC) December 21st, 2008 Okay, so I'm an admin now... woohoo! ^.^ Anyway, first order of business... I'm sorry, but I did something unadminish. I changed a user's page without permission, However, it was due to a request of a friend of mine (who RPs Anko and is this Wiki's base for Anko) who said Anko would not use drugs. I agreed with her and changed it promptly. Now... if anyone objects, I'll step down from my position post haste. In other news, please, with winter break occurring for most of you, I implore you to write articles about our featured character... coincidentally, Anko. Also, I have started a tourney. For kunoichi. RP Tournament: Valkyrie Warriors (Rules and Sign-ups) Yes, you heard right. I implore you all to enter. One final thing. I have to disagree with a fellow admin, Sereitou to be exact. He says to not make small pages. well, I say you can, but only if you plan on finishing them later. Signing out, Mewshuji 04:40, 21 December 2008 (UTC) _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Hello everyone, this is Ten Tailed Fox speaking; * At the request of User:Haru Mclean Namikaze, I would like to say this. To start a new Forum, go to the Forum Index instead of just making a page titled Forum. * More detail in articles are needed. * To become an Admin, please visit the Admin Request Page. Thats it for now! Later. Ten Tailed Fox 15:46, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Category:Today's News